


3P2-50

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

3P想不出来怎么玩惹  
少爷把白莲堵在更衣室里，"莲哥，我赢了"伸手去顺白莲的头发，白莲扭了下头没躲开，"今天我非要你不可！"  
白莲叹了口气，不说话，任少爷在自己脸上颈间乱啃，少爷的手沿着腰线滑下去，顺进短裤里揉着屁股，一使劲儿就架起两条腿，突然被腾空失去支撑的莲只好双手揽住少爷脖子，少爷抱着莲坐到沙发上，莲骑在少爷腿上被他抓着手zw，射出来的瞬间莲倒在少爷身上，少爷才看到莲身后倚在门口的人"霸哥…"  
№14851 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-01 22:13:22留言☆☆☆  
听到这两个字白莲整个身体都抖了一下 ，下意识闭了眼不敢回头，可下一秒他就听到身后低沉带着不屑的声音"继续啊"  
少爷眼睛还直直的看着队霸，白莲趴在他身上不敢动，后面全暴露在队霸眼里，手指毫无防备的插 入，就着白莲刚射的液体进进出出，像是要把穴 口的每一瓣褶皱都掰开给队霸看，白莲的身子还有些发抖，双腿却跪在少爷两侧绷得挺紧  
"这你就不应该了，少爷"队霸手离开门锁，三两步迈到少爷面前，一手刚扶上白莲的腰，另一手竟然掏出自己的东西，少爷还没反应过来，就抬起白莲的身子捅了进去。

感觉要写成抹布莲了  
№14932 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-01 22:41:28留言☆☆☆　


End file.
